Point D'attache
by Ouragan
Summary: Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort mais Dumbeldore l'a obligé à rentrer chez les Dursley ou il menace de tomber dans le désespoir. Cependant une lueur des plus lumineuses l'empêche de sombrer ….


**Titre : **Point d'attache

**Auteur :** Ouragan (moi ^^)

**Rating : **Euh je ne sais pas trop, on va mettre K+

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et compagnie, ils sont à J.K Rowling, malheureusement. Mais l'histoire sort de mon imagination, plus précisément de pendant un cours de français passionnant…

**Résumé :** Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort mais Dumbeldore l'a obligé à rentrer chez les Dursley ou il menace de tomber dans le désespoir. Cependant une lueur des plus lumineuses l'empêche de sombrer** ….**

**Petit plus : **Dumby, Remus, Fred ne sont pas mort.

**Couple : **Harry/ …

Voldemort était mort ! Mort, enfin ! Malheureusement nombreux avaient été les morts cette journée-là, oui bien sûr certains mangemorts y étaient passés mais avaient décidé dans leur folie d'emporter le plus de personnes possible avec eux. Les défenseurs de la lumière c'étaient bien battu et Harry Potter, le Survivant maintenant le Sauveur avait tué Voldemort.

La célèbre école de sorcellerie, Poudelard ainsi que le village de Pré-au-lard avaient été partiellement détruit, certaines tours du château étaient en ruines, les magasins et les maisons de Pré-au-lard avaient brulés prisent entre différents sorts ou volontairement.

Le paysage n'était que ruines et désolation, bien que les arbres de la forêt interdite soit toujours debout, il n'y avait plus aucun signe de vie, plus de chant d'oiseau, plus de cavalcade de centaures, plus de bruit inquiétant, plus de bruit tout court. Les sorciers, les centaures, les elfes, toutes les créatures magiques étaient en deuil. Aucun n'avait aujourd'hui le cœur à la fête, ils enterraient leurs morts, les pleuraient et reconstruisaient ce qui avait été détruit …

Oh, évidemment, le fête ils l'avaient fait longtemps tous peuples mélangé, plusieurs jours du moins. Ce temps était passé. Selon un sondage du ministère de la magie, ce fut le soir de cette belle journée de juin qu'on dénombra le plus de feu d'artifices, de feu de joies, de nuées d'étoiles filantes. Bien sur les moldus avaient forcément trouvé cela bizarre, surtout, certaines personnes se souvenant de la dernière fois que c'était arrivé, le 31 octobre 1981.

En effet Vernon Dursley se souvenait très bien du maudit jour où il avait accepté son horrible neveu sous son toit. Il avait essayé pendant toute son enfance de lui enlever sa monstruosité mais sans succès. Car Harry Potter faisait partie du monde magique, c'était même un puissant sorcier, il avait sauvé de millions de vies et n'avait que dix-sept ans.

Harry venait de terminer de repeindre la clôture du 4 privet Drive en blanc. Il suait doucement sous les puissants rayons du soleil de juillet, perdu dans ces vêtements trois fois trop grand pour lui. Pour était-il là et pas avec ces congénères ? Sur ordre de Dumbeldore bien sur. Dès que Harry avait tué Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, soit Tom ou plus souvent Voldemort, il avait passé les jours suivant à faire la fête pour cette victoire mais après il avait gentiment été escorté par deux membres de l'ordre de phénix qu'il ne connaissait même pas avec pour seule réponse à ces questions « Tu dois être protéger, il y a encore des mangemorts en libertés et quoi de mieux que la protection de sang da ta mère ? » C'était à cause de cela qu'Harry était obligé de passer son été, le dernier il espérait, chez son oncle et sa tante, les Dursley. Ceux-ci l'avaient tout simplement ignoré, par peur pour son cousin, par accumulation de travail pour son oncle et sa tante lui donné toujours à faire des tâches ménagères de plus ardu. Mais Harry ne lui en voulait pas, enfin pas trop, ainsi il parvenait à garder ses sombres pensées éloigner et parfois même à les oublier, il avait tué, Merlin ! De plus il avait perdu de bons amis, même de simples connaissances mais toutes les nuits, il les revoyait, visage connu ou non, et tous l'accuser de ne pas avoir tué Voldemort plutôt, souvent par la suite dans ces cauchemars, ses parents et Sirius le hantait.

Cependant Harry possédait une lueur qui l'empêcher de sombrer dans la déprime. Une lueur qu'il connaissait depuis plus de six ans, une lueur qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait en retour. Elle était parmi les seules à voir Harry et non Potter ou le Survivant, leurs début ensemble avaient été difficile pour tous les deux car Harry et elle était diamétralement opposés par leurs choix, leurs idées et même par leurs physiques : Autant Harry était de taille moyenne, fin mais musclé par le quiddich et les combats, les cheveux couleur geai et de magnifiques yeux verts émeraude. Elle était plutôt petite, fine et musclée aussi, avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux couleurs mercures. Mais ils s'aimaient partout et contre tous.

Harry regarda le soleil puis la barrière qu'il venait de peindre et se décida à ranger son matériel dans la remise du jardin avant que son oncle rentre. Une fois fait il rentra dans la maison et se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre. La chambre était petite et des plus humbles, un petit lit avec un drap et un oreiller, une armoire bancale et un simple bureau encombré. Harry ne s'occupa pas de regarder sa chambre et se dirigea vers une grosse malle posé dans un coin de la chambre et en sorti du miam hibou, Hedwige de devrait pas tarder à renter. Comme pour justifier ses propos une jolie chouette blanche entra par la seule fenêtre de la chambre et se posa sur l'épaule de l'habitant des lieux, une lettre à la patte qu'Harry détacha avec empressement et la lu :

_ Cher Harry, es-ce que tu vas bien ? Quand j'ai appris que Dumby t'avais renvoyé chez tes moldus, j'ai failli aller le torturer mais comme tu vois je ne l'ai pas fait, pour toi je me suis retenu._

_Depuis de le seigneur des ténèbres (ou je sais tu m'as dit une centaine de fois de l'appeler Voldemort, la preuve …) est mort, j'ai enfin récupéré mon manoir et mes parents sont tous les deux à Azkaban._

_ J'espère que tu penses à moi tous les jours, dès le repas du soir à Poudelard on met notre plan en place !_

_PS : Je sens que tu as des cauchemars, j'espère que cet attrape rêve pourra t'aider._

_ Ta lueur _

Harry relu la lettre plusieurs fois pour s'imprégner des mots, de l'odeur encore présente…. Il prit une de ces plus belles plumes et un parchemin et répondit à son amour,

_ Ma lueur, je suis si content de recevoir une lettre de toi ! Ne t'inquiète pas « mes » moldus me traite correctement, je pense que j'avais besoin de m'éloigner du monde magique et j'aurai adoré passer mes vacances dans ton manoir, rien que tous les deux… Dumby ne perd rien pour attendre._

_Et merci pour ton cadeau, il me serra très utile jusqu'à ce que je redorme avec toi. Les préparatifs pour notre plan « Choquons-les » sont près …_

_Je t'aime,_

_Harry_

Harry envoya sa lettre après avoir nourri sa chouette et attendit longtemps devant la fenêtre la réponse. Il ne descendit pas manger quand sa tante lui cria dessus. La routine de ses vacances continua, il faisait ses tâches, renter dans sa chambre ou souvent l'attendait une lettre de sa lueur ou de temps en temps ou de Ron ou d'Hermione, il y répondait et aller manger la plupart du temps après.

_2mois plus tard_

Nous étions le 31 août, Harry avait demandé à son oncle de le déposer à Londres, celui-ci avait accepté sous peine de retrouver une queue en tirebouchon sur les grosses fesses de son fils. Une fois abandonné au cœur de Londres par son oncle Harry se dirigea vers une vieux pub miteux, Le Chaudrons baveurs.

« - Bonjour Tom, je pourrais avoir une chambre s'il vous plait ?

-Oh, Mr Potter, le directeur m'avait prévenu que vous passerait, une chambre double ou une suite ?

On se demander on vous étiez passé…

-Une simple chambre, ce sera parfait, répondit Harry en esquivant la demande personnel de Tom et en maudissant Dumbeldore.

- Bien la 7 est libre, Mr Potter

-Merci »

Harry prit la clé est traina sa lourde malle derrière lui. Ron et Hermione ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Bien sûr il aurait tant voulu voir sa lueur aujourd'hui mais il savait qu'il la verrait à Poudelard le lendemain et il était d'excellente humeur.

Ces amis arrivèrent pas longtemps après, il avait juste eu le temps de monter sa malle et de se poser sur le lit. Ron avait encore grandit et Hermione était devenu très jolie mais ce qui lui fit le plus plaisir c'était les mains entrelacés de ses meilleurs amis, au moins comme cela ils arrêteront de ce crier dessus… Ils firent tous les trois tranquillement leurs couses pour Poudelard dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ils rencontrèrent même des camarades, Seamus accompagné de Dean dans la boutique de Quiddich, les sœurs Patil chez Mme Guipure … Après leurs courses, ils passèrent une petite heure, à déguster les glaces de Florian Fantôrome en parlant de tout et de rien. Puis Ron et Hermione durent retourner au Terrier et Harry rentra dormir dans sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur.

Le lendemain Harry s'était lever aux aurores, lui que n'accordait pas beaucoup d'importance à ses vêtements, voulait être parfait aujourd'hui. Il alla se doucher et sorti divers pantalons, pulls et chemises sur son lit et se décida pour un jean noir moulant et un pull vert émeraude comme ses yeux. Les habits étaient pour la plupart des cadeaux de son aimé, il ne l'est avait encore jamais mit en publique.

Vers 10h, il quitta le Chaudron Baveur et se rendit par le Magicobus à la Gare King Cross, il passa rapidement le passage menant à la voie 9 ¾ et fut accueilli par une armé de rouquins. Il eut le droit à l'étreinte de Molly, aux tapes dans le dos d'Arthur, aux nouvelles farces de jumeaux … Il venait de retrouver sa famille d'adoption, il ne lui manquait que sa lueur et tout aurait été parfait.

Il monta tranquillement dans le train écoutant les dernières recommandations de Molly, suivit de Ron et d'Hermione, il s'installa dans le premier compartiment vide. Il stressait légèrement, il ne savait pas trop si son amour aller aimer, ils en avaient déjà parlé mais…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas les regards curieux de ses deux meilleurs amis, ni le temps passer et bientôt il dû mettre la robe obligatoire de l'école mais contrairement à d'habitude il ne ferma pas tout à fait, elle le mettait en valeur. Pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la grande salle, il entendit diverses remarques sur son physiques, toute le gente féminine était conquise et même certains garçons, malheureusement pour eux il était déjà prit et son amour était quelqu'un de très jaloux. Il attendit avec une impatience non feinte la fin de la répartition soit fini et avant que Dumbeldore n'est pu prononcer un mot, il se leva de la table des grifondor, surprenant élèves et professeurs, il se dirigea vers l'opposé de la grande salle et s'agenouilla devant un élève :

« -Draco Malfoy, veux-tu monter à tous que nous sommes en couples ? »

Il y eut un blanc dans la salle, tout le monde était dans les roses mais se fut pire quand ils virent, Draco Malfoy célèbre pour ne pas exprimer une seule expression et être froid comme la glace, se jetait dans les bras de Harry Potter et crié un « Oui ! » tonitruant.

Ce fut ce jour-là que l'infirmière du soigner le plus de monde, pour mâchoires cassés, un nombre impressionnent d'élèves tomber dans les pommes … Mais le pire fut les professeurs Snape et Macgonagal qui durent être emmené en toute urgence à Sainte Mangouste pour choc psychologique important. D'ailleurs même des années après, ils ne s'en remirent pas.

**Fin**

Alors sa vous a plus ? C'était mon premier OS ! Laissez-moi une review, pour donner votre avis qu'il soit positif ou pas …

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes, je fais de mon mieux !

PS : Pour mes autres fictions je risque de poser un chapitre pour « Kidnapping particulier » pour noël alors n'hésite pas à venir !

Ouragan


End file.
